Hanten
Hanten (はんてん) is one of the main characters of Obsolete Dream. She is a demon girl and Kurotsuno's best friend. Appearance Hanten has short gray hair, red eyes, and gray-ish skin. She has curly, black horns with two white dots at the base of each, black wings, and a black, curly tail. Her hands are also completely black. She wears a green [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanten hanten coat], as well as a white dress shirt, black tie, gray sweater, and dark gray pleated skirt underneath. She also wears gray socks and black shoes. In her other form, she has a more maddened look to her, with her hair turning white and her horns changing to resemble her father's. She also has fair skin and red nails. She wears a red shirt, a black skirt, black knee-socks, and black boots. She retains her wings from her normal form, though she lacks a tail. Personality Hanten is a bloodthirsty, violent, scary and alcoholic demon. For some unknown reason, she hates the sea and everything in it. Background Not much is known about Hanten's past. Appearances ''Major'' *''Obsolete Dream'' - Part of the main cast ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - She and Met went looking for Kurotsuno. Relationships Family Gyakuten Gyakuten is Hanten's father. Chishibuki Chishibuki is Hanten's mother. Chikemuri Chikemuri is Hanten's younger brother. Hibuki Hibuki is Hanten's uncle. Obsolete Dream Cast Kurotsuno Kurotsuno is Hanten's best friend. Met Met is Hanten's subordinate. Anten It is unknown the kind of relationship that both of them have, though they seem to welcome each other's presence. While they are not related by blood in any way, they are implied to have a fundamental connection. Shikabone It is unknown on what type of relationship the two have, though he seems to be afraid of Hanten. Other Characters Tsumuri It is unknown what relationship they have. Hanten told Tsumuri about how Glasses blushes easily just by taking the hands of his girlfriend, Kiku. Glasses It seems that the two do not have any kind of relationship, but for some reason, Hanten knows how Glasses easily blushes when he is with his girlfriend, Kiku. Trivia * Her name in Japanese means "Inversion / Negative Image" and is also a pun on 半纏 (Hanten), a winter coat that she usually wears. *Hanten seems to have another "self," who is often seen with Olivia. It's possible this may be her true form, as she bears much more resemblance to her parents and brother in this form. *If you click on her full portrait in Deep Sea Prisoner's CHARACTER page, it will load up her alternate portrait. *Hanten has a scar with stitches on her chest, this is visible in a Skeb commission. Why she has this scar has yet to be officially revealed. Gallery *''Visit Hanten/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Quotes *''"Sheesh. Soon as we find her, we're outta here." (To Met about Kurotsuno - Mogeko Castle)'' *''"Hee-hee-hee... ♪" (Mogeko Castle Bonus Room)'' References Navigation Category:Demon Obsolete Dream Characters Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pitch Black World